Words for the wise
by Lover2324
Summary: Bella was changed and is determined to kill Victoria and her little minon Riley and save Jasper from the clutches of one little pixie and the boy that broke her all those months ago in the woods. Very OOC... J/B story... dominant Jasper a garrenty.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people. I don't really know where this is going yet cuz it just kinda came in and took over my thoughts. it will probably be a slow progress because I'm working on a couple other things at the moment and life seems to get in the way a lot. I do know it is going to be a Bella and jasper story though. There will also be lemons violence and drug and alcohol abuse along with a dominant Jasper. Cuz god do I love that sexy cowboy when he takes what he wants. it will be OOC cuz I cant stand Bella being all perfect and shit. anyways I hope u enjoy this one.**

**I do not own the characters they are soul property of one Stephanie Meyer. **

The pain that I felt was excruciating. The burn was running thru my veins, shit it was running thru my muscles even. Even though the pain was more then I could bare it was not what I was thinking about. That bitch had killed my family. I had to remember what she did. What they did. I vowed that I would find that bitch and tear her limb from limb along with that prick she was manipulating to get what she wanted. I had to remember so while I burned that what I did. I thought about the last couple of months. I would not forget the faces that have hurt me. They would all pay.

_My dad Charlie, was dead, killed with a snap of Victoria's wrist. I watched as the life left my fathers eyes. I was in shock that I didn't even notice the bitch had a second vampire with her. Riley snatched me up from behind, effectively dislocating my shoulder. He hauled me out to a van throwing me against the wall of the van effectively knocking me out cold. When I woke up I was tied to a cold metal chair in nothing but a white sundress. I looked around trying to find out where I was. It was dark the only light was from a square hole above me. The space wasn't very big with what I could tell. The stench of death was heavy in the air. I could smell the blood and had to force back the bile that threatened to escape at the stench. _

_Suddenly a light came on and Victoria was in front of me with Riley standing close behind her. I hadn't noticed the third person till I herd the whimper. Soon my eyes landed on my mother who was beat bloodied and bruised. Profanities started leaving my lips instantly and the madder I got the louder I got. Victoria didn't seem to care about anything I said. She nodded her head at Riley who immediately put a gag in my mouth. It was soaked in something I couldn't identify and the liquid ran down my throat. It was a disgusting substance that tasted like ass and burned like fuck. I wasn't worried about what was just shoved in my mouth though. My only concern was my mother. With a chuckle from Victoria, Riley had my mother by the throat from behind and was licking at her pulse point. A tear escaped my eye as he sunk is teeth in and drained her. _

_I sat in that pit of death for a month while my mother and father lay there at my feet staring at me. Victoria broke bones, made cuts, hell she even went as far as burning me. When I stopped screaming in pain is when she showed up with Phil and did the same thing to him that she had done to my mother. I was numb by that point and only a tear escaped my eye as Phil was drained and sat in front of me. After another month Victoria got bored with it. She came in and looked at me then chuckled and walked out. _

How I started to burn I don't know. At this point I was though so there was no going back for me. As I lay there burning alive I started to remember the other people who had hurt me. They would see me soon enough as well.

_Edward had left me in those woods. He had completely broke me. I couldn't heal myself. I stopped caring and just went thru life as a zombie. The other Cullen's just let it happen. I wondered briefly how Jasper was holding up. Nobody seemed to trust him. I don't even think Alice trusted him and she was suppose to be his mate. Yea right. I bet that shit was a huge lie. She was always manipulating her visions making them happen how she wanted them too. Edward was just has bad with the manipulation. I think him and Alice planed that whole birthday fiasco. How could they not. Thinking back why would they have all those plates and shit when it was just me who was going to be eating. I seen Jasper's eyes before I was thrown into the table. They where darker yes but he was in control. And he didn't lose it when I hit the table he lost it when I was pushed. The family though didn't see that all they saw was Jasper snapping. What they didn't see was he was snapping at Edward not me. I never blamed Jasper though I bet everyone else did. _

Just then I had made up my mind I would find Jasper and get him away from the people who hurt me. The Cullen's. but first I had to eliminate Victoria and Riley. As I was coming up with my plan I noticed the burning had stopped but I still had a burn in my throat. Guess that meant I was thirsty. I opened up my senses and was up and outside in no time. I sniffed the air to find my lunch and immediately I smelled the warm blood pumping through several bodies. I took off in the direction and came across three men skinning and animal. They reeked of liquor and I immediately pounced and snapped their necks. I took my time feeding on them and as I finished the third man I felt slushy and full.

I realized then that the Cullen way of life was not for me. I could just help rid the world of the scum. The ones that didn't disserve this life. I snatched up the bodies and threw them under a huge rock. No one would find them it would just be reported as missing hikers if that is what they where. Though something told me they where bad people. As I finished up I realized I was still in the bloodied white dress so I snatched up a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans and boots. Id find something better later. After I finished getting dressed I ran. I didn't know where I was going or what I was really doing but there was somewhere I needed to be and I could feel it in my chest. It was this pull in my chest. It felt like it was leading me somewhere. I just didn't know where.

**please review if u want. any ideas I will take into consideration. if you would like to be a beta of this story or any others that I have written or am working on please let me know.. thanx for reading and I hope u enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the wait guys it took me a little to get back into my writing grove.. i hope you injoy.. leave me reviews.. any ideas PM me and ill give credit where credit is due.. any mistakes are my own.. rated M for languge, drug and alcohol abuse and lemons in the future along with violence galore.**

**I do not own the charaters of twilight the are soul property of mrs stephanie myers.**

**Now on to the story..**

Chapter 2- New Friends

I came to my senses right outside of a bar. The pull in my chest had eased quite a bit since I started running. It was almost none existent. I took in my surroundings there where bikes lined up outside of a bar called the runaway hog. It looked like a rundown bar in the middle of nowhere. Neon signs where in the blacked out windows giving hits to what was inside. Country and rock music was playing loudly on the inside even without my vamp hearing it was loud. I would need to change cloths before going in on the count of mine being bloody and torn from hunting and running. I looked around and spotted a female hopping onto a black bike.

I ran to her before anyone saw me, snapped her neck and drug her and her bike into the woods behind the bar. I sank my teeth into her neck and drank the sweet elixir that put the flames of thirst out. She must have just shot up or something because I could feel the high of whatever drug she did run thru my body. I took off her clothes and replaced them with mine before disposing of her under a rock. I picked up her cloths and ran to the stream not too far away and washed up. Once I was clean I dressed in the girls cloths. Simple black lace undergarments with dark washed blue jeans that hugged my ass just right and a black tank top that had "I don't ride bitch I am the bitch" written on it in a blood red. I slipped on her black cowboy boots that fit just right and headed back to her bike. The bike was sleek it was an all-black Harley. It was gorgeous and all mine now. I picked up the bike and carried it to the road a little ways from the bar. As I rode in on the bike all eyes were on me.

Guess we look hot.

I slowly got off my new bike (evil smile) and strode into the bar as I walked thru the door a new song started to play, Rodney Adkins "If you're going thru hell", that's kind of ironic don't you think. I noticed the smell of not one but two other vampires that I did not know. I looked around as the music played and spotted them sitting in a dark corner looking at me, a man and a woman by the looks of it. I looked for about half a minute; the man had deep auburn eyes and brown hair he wore a cowboy hat and a black button down shirt the woman was blond with the same color eyes, she had on a slim black sundress that hugged her chest just right, both had scars on their exposed skin; I then turned and walked to the bar. I was still high on blood and I needed a stiff drink. The bartender noticed me as I sat on a stool at the end of the bar.

"What'll ya have angel?" He said in a fake southern drawl. Sometimes people really bugged me.

"Jack strait no ice and don't be greedy with it." I smiled showing my pearly whites. If only he knew that I was no angel.

The bartender handed me my drink. I shot it down quickly and oh and did it taste good. The music changed to one of my favorite songs. I got up off the barstool and danced my way to the dance floor as the music played. I swayed my hips in a slow sensual beat to the music and sang softly.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

I started tapping out the beat to the song on my hips with my hands. Shacking my head from side to side and swinging my ass from side to side.

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

As I danced to the song swinging my hips I felt someone slide up behind me. Their hands landed on my hips and the feelings of lust where radiating off of them as they tried grinding into my ass. The smell coming off of them was of beer and cigarette smoke. They also had very bad BO, if I could vomit I would have. I quickly stopped moving.

"Aww come on baby don't be like that. Dance for me." The nasty nasally voice of the man behind me said as he slapped my ass. I growled deep and low in my chest. I was trying to hold my temper. I didn't want to make a scene in the bar.

"If you don't get your filthy hands off me you're going to lose them tonight." I snarled then I felt him lick up my neck. The son of a bitch was about to die and slowly.

"I like my women feisty baby. A little fight makes it all the more worth it."

"I think the lady asked you to remove your hands." said a strong southern accent of the man vamp. I could tell it was him because I smelled sandalwood and honey. That and his voice had that deep sultry tone to it.

"And who are you BOY?" I turned around and went to move to step away from them but Mr. Vamp had other ideas as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his side protectively.

"I'm her big brother, and if you want to keep your life to night you will go the fuck home" he snarled.

The smell that came from the man as he tripped his way out the front door told me that he was literally scared shitless. I giggled softly.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"So gorgeous what's your name?" he asked as he flirted slightly with me.

_Must be a man thing, _I thought to myself.

"Bella, now if you will excuse me I have places to go." I started to walk away from him but he pulled me back to him

"Woo there wait a minute sugs, we need to talk before you run off." He stated as he drug me over to his table where the woman was sitting watching the whole thing with a smile on her face.

_Okay. _He sat me in a chair and gave me a look that said stay. I glared at him and scoffed loudly while rolling my eyes. _Fucking vampires and their fucking bossy ass selves._

_"_My name is Peter and this is my mate and wife Charlotte." He said as he smiled at the blond woman sitting next to him. "Know I understand that you wanna leave but I have a feelin' that somethin' brought you here for a reason just like we were brought here for a reason. I think that reason is cause we are meant to travel together." His southern accent was thick like butter.

I looked at the both of them. I could see the kindness in their eyes and feel the sibling love rolling off of them. The pull in my chest was tingling like it was waiting for me to except this fate and move on. I looked deep into Peter's eyes. There was something there deep in his eyes that made me believe him. I wanted to know these people. I wanted no I needed someone to count on. Someone to watch my back when I was distracted. So I smiled and nodded my head at them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter as mention of rape.. so readers beware. If ur not over 18 then go read something else please..**

**some of you wanted to knw what happened to bella before her change and how she changed some of it is explained in this chapter most will be explained in the next chapter.. i hope you injoy.. leave me reviews good or bad i dont care.. any ideas PM me and ill give credit where credit is due.. any mistakes are my own.. rated M for languge, drug and alcohol abuse and lemons in the future along with violence galore.**

**I do not own the charaters of twilight the are soul property of mrs stephanie myers.**

**Now on to the story..**

Chapter 3 – Story Time

Peter, Char (as she insisted that I call her) and I spent a good portion of the night sitting in our dark corner talking. While everyone moved around us we stayed still. Peter told me about how and why him and Char where changed. How they fought for years, side by side with a man the considered a brother, for an egotistical, manipulative, Mexican whore who wanted everything for herself. They told me how she created armies of newborns, like me, for fighting. How she unleashed them on other vampires to gain feeding ground. They told me how she punished others with different torture methods like not feeding them for months or tearing their limbs off and not giving them back till they had proved themselves to her. Her rewards made me feel sick when they told me she would let them pleasure her when they were good or give them human females to play with till they eventually ate them.

_Fucking sick bitch if you ask me._

"Eventually she gave me the task of, helping my venom brother kill off the _useless_ vampires. I was his second in command. The captain to his major. We had a good list of vamps to kill that night and my Char was on the list. We had been keeping our feelings to ourselves in fear of Maria killing one of us. I didn't wanna lose my mate. When the major called Char to step forward I yelled at her to run and I followed her. The major let us go he knew we loved each other." You could see the love in Peter's eyes as he looked at his mate. "We traveled north and realized it wasn't all war and fighting. We traveled as nomads for a couple years before we went back to get the major. I knew I had to do something because everything was starting to get to him. He was becoming depressed. It took me 3 months to convince him to leave the camp. He stayed with us for a couple decades then went his own way and found a new way to live." He said as he looked at me. I smirked "so what's your story sexy?"

What was my story? Shit where do I even begin my story. I guess I'll start from the beginning. "Well let's see my name was Isabella Swan but I guess I'm going to have to change that now. A year and a half ago I moved to Washington to live with my dad Charlie because my mom remarried a baseball player and she wanted to travel with him. In Washington I met my first family of vampires. I fell in love with one of them after we started dating some stray vamps decided they wanted to play with me. The leader chased me all the way back to Phoenix. He tricked me into escaping the two vamps that where _protecting_ me to meet him in and old ballet studio. In all honesty I thought he had my mom and I just wanted to save her. He fucked me up pretty bad even bit me before the family got there and saved me. My ex _Edward_ didn't want me to become _soulless_ so he sucked the venom out and they made up a lie to cover up my _accident_. Life went on things went back to semi normal then my birthday happened. My ex sister, _Alice_ decided to throw me a party that I didn't want. I got a paper cut. My ex threw me into a table full of glass and said that Jasper my ex sisters _husband_ was lunging at me. The thing was that his eyes were darker yes but he was in control, and he didn't lose it when I hit the table he lost it when I was _pushed_ into the table. The family though didn't see that all they saw was Jasper snapping. What they didn't see was he was snapping at Edward not me. I never blamed Jasper though I bet everyone else did. No one trusted him in that family. Anyways a couple days later Edward my ex dumped me in the middle of the woods and took the family with him when he left. After that I fell apart. It was just him that I loved I loved all of them and they just ditched me without even telling me to go fuck myself. After that I kinda lost sight of who I was. I became a zombie you could say. Charlie argued with me for months to snap out of the zombie funk I was in and when he threatened to send me to Florida to live with my mom I flipped. I got angry and snapped. He just smiled at me glad that I was feeling something again then handed me my keys and told me to go for a drive." I stopped talking to let them process what I had said. This was all the easy part. I was getting hungry again and I needed a break before I got to the tough part.

Peter was looking at me with shock and awe then like he knew what I was thinking. Apparently he did when he spoke his next words. "What do you say we break and feed then go back to our place and you can tell us the rest of your story?" I nodded my head and got up "meet us out front in an hour and we can run home" with another nod of my head I slipped out the back door.

I walked for about fifteen minutes before I heard a girl scream and a man grunt. I followed the sound to an ally way what I say pissed me off. The guy who was trying to feel me up earlier was forcing himself on a poor innocent girl. She could have only been 19. I could smell a little blood but knew that it wasn't bad and that he hadn't went that far as to enter her.

_Guess I found my dinner._

**_Let's play with him first to see how he likes being fucked with._**

When I agreed my beast purred. I walked up to the two and cleared my throat to get the man's attention. He stopped and looked at me and smiled. I looked at the girl and she was pleading me with her eyes to help her. I turned my attention back to the man.

"Honey" I purred "why play with a child when you can have a woman" I pouted slightly and the man sneered at me. He pushed the girl to the ground and she looked up to me. I told her with my eyes to get lost and she scampered off out of the ally way. Mr. Predator came over to me and grabbed my hips. I let him push me up against the wall to make him feel like he was in control.

"Mmm I like it rough are you going to make me scream?" I spoke with a slight edge to my voice. As I spoke he pulled me forward and then slammed me back into the wall. I let out a whimper to let him think he hurt me.

"Shut up" he growled at me. I laughed on the inside. _He sounded like a kitty cat trying to be a lion._

His hand went around my throat and I felt him squeeze so I acted like I couldn't breathe. I lightly tried pulling at his hand to make him think I was getting scared. He laughed then used his other hand to travel down my body. I stared to wiggle wanting him to think I was trying to get free. He slammed my head back into the wall. When he reaches to rub my sex I snatched him up by his throat and held him against the wall. I could feel his fear pour out of him. I soaked it up. He tried talking but I had a tight hold on his wind pipe so nothing came out. I licked up his neck then nipped at his ear and started to whisper to him.

"You like playing with young girls. Making them scream as you force your nasty smelly ass on to them. Your kind makes me sick." I ran my hand down the front of his body and started to unbutton his pants. I pulled his dick out and to my surprise or lack thereof he was only about 4 inches. I started stroking him to get him hard. He groaned in pleasure. I smirked

"Do you like that big boy. Do you like me playing with you." I sneered. When I heard him moan of approval I snapped his dick in half. He screamed and I moved back to his ear. "I like hearing my food scream. It makes it all the more worth it." I sneered at him before I sank my teeth into his neck and sucked him dry.

After he was drained I threw him into a dumpster nearby and caught him on fire to burn the evidence. I walked back to the bar and waited for Peter and Char to get back. As I sat on my bike the pull came back.


End file.
